


Unanswered

by sandersonsister



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near knew Mello was going to leave the orphanage. But he didn't know why. A one-shot of Near confronting Mello before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. Let me know what you think!

Near knew what Mello was planning. He knew before Mello even slammed the door as he left Rogers office. He had flinched when the door closed, hoping the blond would change his mind, and yet knowing he wouldn't.

Everyone thought Near was the one that liked to pretend. No one noticed that Mello was even better at pretending than he was. Near could use his action figures and toys to create new worlds for himself, a place that was all his own. But he knew what reality was. Knew what the world had in store for him. Knew that there were some things he would not be able to change, no matter how hard he tried to do so. Mello did not understand that fact.

Mello thought that he could pretend the past did not exist and everyone would follow him. He believed he could run away and, somehow, come out on top. That he could use whatever was at his disposal to prove that L had made a mistake in not choosing him to be his successor.

Near knew that Mello wanted to prove himself. Yet Mello did not seem to understand that there was no longer someone to prove himself to.

L was dead. Wammy was dead. Roger did not care who took over, as long as someone did. Matt worshipped Mello, he had since the moment he joined the orphanage. It did not matter to Matt if Mello was the new L or not.

So who else could Mello want to prove himself to?

Matt was not aware that before he arrive, Mello had been friends with Near. Mello had always competed with Near, that fact was true, but, at one point, Near had thought of Mello as his only friend. The only person he could speak with that understood what he was saying and did not find him odd. The only one that was really worth Near's time.

But Mello had begun to change. The bigger his desire to beat Near, the more the two drifted away from each other. Then it came to the point that Near only saw Mello when the boy was insulting him.

Near was jealous of Matt. Matt had been brought to the orphanage, moved into Mello's room (no one wanted to room with the blond for long) and had promptly slid into the space Near had once held. The space Near had longed to fill once more.

Near began to twirl a strand of hair between his fingers as he sat with his back against the door, listening intently for the sound he knew was coming. He wondered if Mello had informed Matt of his decision, or if the red haired boy would wake in the morning to find that his best friend had abandoned him. Near thought he should at least try and speak to Matt in the morning. If he had to take a guess, which was not something he did often, he would say Mello would no tell Matt that he planned to leave.

And Near knew how it felt to be abandoned by Mello.

Near slowly pulled himself to his feet as he heard the door across from his shut softly and footsteps begin to walk down the hall. He pulled his own door open, sticking his head out to look as Mello froze, his eyes flickering over his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Near."

Near moved into the hallway and gently grasped the strap of Mello's bag as he began to pull the other boy into his room. Mello sneered, pulling away harshly, but stepping inside, letting Near softly shut the door behind him. "What, were you waiting for me?"

Near nodded once, letting his dark eyes travel over the boy in front of him, "You do not have to leave," he said softly, knowing that it would only infuriate the older boy but having to try anyway. "L did not choose a successor and I believe it was because he wanted us to work together."

"No."

"The Kira investigation killed L," Near said softly, not liking the flash of pain he saw in Mello's eyes at the reminder, "alone, we cannot hope to compete with Kira. Together-"

"I'm not going to work with you, Near," Mello said harshly, his jaw clenching. "I will figure out the case on my own and destroy Kira."

Near fought back a sigh and kept his mask firmly in place. He could not let Mello see the hurt he was inflicting – he had enough experience with that to know the blond would only use it to his advantage. "Did you inform Matt you were leaving? I had thought he would go with you."

Mello's eyes narrowed, "I don't have to tell Matt everything! This is my case, my chance to prove-"

He cut himself off, cursing, then turned on his heel and went to open the door once again. "I need to go."

"Who does Mello want to prove himself to?" Near questioned desperately, not wanting the blond to walk out of his sight. He knew that if he did, there was a good probability that he would not see him again. "L is dead. Wammy is dead. Who?"

Mello's hand tightened around the door knob. "You have never understood that," he said harshly, his shoulders tight. "It was never about impressing them, Near. Sure, I wanted to be L's successor but I wanted-"he broke off once again, turning the knob harshly and throwing the door open.

Near stepped forward urgently, this time grabbing the back of Mello's black shirt. "Please stay and work with me."

Mello turned around suddenly, breaking out of Near's hold and lifting an arm. Near almost flinched. Mello had never struck him before, but there was a first time for everything. But the older boy just placed his hand against Near's cheek, his eyes staring into Near's own.

Near didn't know what was happening. He knew Mello was trying to find something, was looking for something on his face, in his expression, but Near didn't know what. What could he give the blond to make him stay? To forget this plan that Near was sure would lead to his end?

Mello's breath was harsher than ever as he pulled away from Near with a curse. "Maybe one day you'll actually get it," Mello finally said lowly, so lowly Near could barely hear him. He pulled the door open, stepping into the hall as he spoke. "One day you'll look back and understand exactly who it is I want to impress. Hopefully it won't be too late."

Near watched helplessly as Mello disappeared down the hallway, Mello's words ringing in his ears. Somehow he knew that the blond was correct. When he finally worked out the puzzle Mello had left him with, he would no longer be able to use the answer.

He felt something in his chest clench as the thought drifted through his mind.


End file.
